


Screamer

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Jenna, Best Friends, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jenna Is A Great Mom, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam has an interesting reaction when Theo finally asks him out. Luckily he has an awesome Mom who has his back and does what she can to fix the situation.





	Screamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri who prompted: So, all I require is Liam running in the front door in distress, throwing his bag down and calling out, "Mom, I did something terrible!" And Jenna rushing out of the kitchen saying, "It's okay, I have a shovel!" And Liam freezes like, what? And he's like, "What do you think I did?!"
> 
> I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> This has no been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Liam runs in the front door of the house, immediately seeking his mother out. He throws his bag down and calls out for her, “Mom, I did something terrible!”

Jenna rushes out of the kitchen, a look of determination on her face, “It’s okay, I have a shovel!”

Liam freezes. _What? Why would she think I need a shovel?_ His face scrunches up in confusion as he looks over at his Mom, “What do you think I did?!”

“Whoever you killed it’s okay,” Jenna says, nodding her head and moving towards the garage. “We have plenty of space in the backyard to dig a decent sized hole.”

“What the fuck Mom?!”

“Language Liam,” Jenna says, fixing him with a stern glare. “Honestly I raised you better than that.”

Liam can only gape at his mother, “Seriously? You’re talking about burying bodies in the backyard and you’re calling me out for saying fuck?”

“I was just trying to look out for you,” Jenna tells him, “you’re the one that came running in here saying that you did something terrible.”

“And your first thought went to murder?!” Liam squeaks.

Jenna shrugs, “There aren’t a lot of terrible things you can do Liam. Unless you’re just overreacting.”

Liam wants to laugh. He really does _not_ think he’s overreacting. Right now what he did feels like murder. To his own heart and soul and dignity. Liam just groans and face plants on the couch. He hears his Mom sigh and then his feet are being moved and placed on her lap.

“What happened sweetheart?”

“Something horrible,” Liam mutters, “I’m never going to be able to show my face at school or look Theo in the eye again.”

“Theo?” Jenna asks, “What happened with Theo? I thought you liked Theo?”

“I do,” Liam sighs, “I don’t just _like_ him. I’ve been in love with him since the 3rd grade when he shared his cookie with me on Valentine’s Day. But now he’s going to hate me or think I’m insane.”

“I doubt that,” Jenna tells him, rubbing soothing circles on his ankle, “That boy is as crazy about you as you are him. You both just need to get your heads out of your asses and admit it.”

Liam whines, burying his face further in the pillow as he mumbles out his response. He jumps when there’s a pinch to his ankle before his Mom is speaking again. “I didn’t catch that sweetheart.”

He sighs and moves his face away from the pillow as he looks at his Mom, “It’s a little late for that. Theo _did_ ask me out. That’s the problem.”

Jenna’s brow furrows in obvious confusion. Liam can’t blame her. He would be jumping for joy if he hadn’t… well... “Why is that a problem? That’s great news!”

“I may have had an extreme reaction?”

Jenna closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, the way she always does when Liam’s done or said something stupid. “What did you do?”

“Well he came up to me after class,” Liam says, “And he was smiling so big and he looked _so_ good. And then he opened his mouth and asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him. And I…”

“You what?”

“I may have screamed really loudly in his face and then ran out of the school and all the way home?”

Jenna stares at him for a moment, mouth opening and closing a few times before she starts laughing. Liam groans, closing his eyes against the feeling of shame building in his chest. It feels a lot worse now that he’s said it. Now he kind of just wants to cry.

He’s not ashamed to admit he gets a little choked up. “Now he’s never going to speak to me again.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Jenna pushes Liam’s legs off her lap and pulls him up until she can wrap her arms around him and pull him into a hug. “Theo’s used to your weird behavior. I’m sure he’s fine.”

“I hope so,” Liam mumbles, “he’s one of my best friends. I don’t want to lose him over this.”

“That’s not possible,” Jenna tells him, “Now how about I put on some hot chocolate and we watch a movie?”

Liam nods, watching as his Mom rises to her feet and pads into the kitchen. She’s in there a while, longer than it takes to make hot chocolate but he lets it go. She sometimes gets distracted when she’s in there, especially if her phone is in the room.

He frowns when the doorbell rings a few minutes later. It’s even weirder when his Mom doesn’t acknowledge it at all. He understands why when he opens the door and sees who’s on the other side.

Theo’s standing there, beanie in place and hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket as he smiles shyly at Liam. “Hey Liam.”

“Theo,” Liam says. He shoots a look towards the kitchen but there’s still no sign of his Mom. Sighing, Liam walks out onto the porch and shuts the door behind him. He moves until he’s sitting on the porch swing, patting the seat beside him. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Theo says, taking the seat next to Liam. There’s more than enough space on the swing but Theo still sits pressed up against Liam. Liam can’t help but relax against Theo before he catches himself and pulls back a bit. Theo doesn’t miss it. Liam knows he doesn’t. He doesn’t comment on it, just grins in his direction as he continues, “Your Mom seems to think we needed to talk as well.”

Liam fights the urge to roll his eyes. Of course his Mom had called Theo. He’s not the least bit surprised. “I’m sorry. About earlier.”

“So you didn’t mean to scream in my face and leave me hanging?” Theo chuckles, bumping their shoulders together.

Liam feels some of the tension leave him at Theo’s easygoing reaction to it all. His Mom was right. If there’s anyone that’s used to Liam’s weirdness it’s Theo.

“I still shouldn’t have done it,” Liam says, eyes flicking over to meet Theo’s. “I’ve just been thinking about this for a while so when it finally happened…”

“I would have been more worried if you had reacted calmly,” Theo tells him. He rests back against the swing, throwing an arm across the back of it. Liam sits there rigid for a moment before deciding _fuck it_ and leans against Theo, resting his head against his chest.

They sit there in silence for a moment, the only sound the slight creaking of the old swing as Theo rocks it slowly. Liam breath catches when he feels Theo’s lips press against the top of his head. “So are you actually going to answer my question?”

“No,” Liam says, hurrying on when he feels Theo tense. “I mean _yes_. But I don’t just want to go on a date with you. I want to go on so many dates with you. And not just dates. I want so many things. I want dates and hugs and kisses and hand holding and just being able to do stupid things together. Even just doing nothing together. It won’t matter what we’re doing because we’re together. I just want you Theo.”

There’s a strangled noise and then Theo is moving. Liam doesn’t get to question it because the next moment Theo’s lips are crashing against his. It’s hard and a little dry at first but Liam loves it all the same. He’s finally kissing Theo. That’s what matters.

Then Theo grabs his hair and changes the angle as he slows down the kiss. And this… this is perfect. This is what he’s always dreamed about. Liam sighs, pushing up against Theo, just needing to be closer.

He crawls into Theo’s lap, not caring in the slightest that they’re on the porch swing and anyone can see them. He finally has Theo, is finally kissing him, he’s not about to let this moment go to waste.

Unfortunately there’s a throat clearing behind Liam that has him groaning and burying his face in Theo’s neck. Of course this would happen. He should have expected it. The moment he finally gets his hands on Theo and someone has to interrupt them.

“Boys,” David says, sounding torn between amused and uncomfortable. Only he could manage to sound like that. “While I’m happy the two of you have finally worked things out, I think this is something that should be done somewhere a little more private.”

Liam looks to Theo with a raised eyebrow, asking him a silent question. Theo just smirks back, nodding his head. And god Liam can’t help but to lean in and kiss that smirk right off his lips. He pulls back with a grin when he hears another sigh. Hopping off the swing, Liam grabs Theo’s hand and pulls him up and starts leading him into the house.

He shoots David a small grin as he goes, “We can have all the sex we want as long as it’s somewhere private. Got it Dad!”

“Excuse me?” Jenna calls from the kitchen. She steps out, hands on her hips as she stares at the two boys. “As long as it’s somewhere private and you always make sure you have consent. I doubt either of you have to worry about STD’s but always use a condom unless they tell you otherwise because that’s considerate. _And_ always use lube.”

Theo makes a choked noise which has Liam turning to him. He’s staring wide eyed at Jenna. Liam can’t blame him. He’d been half kidding to mess with his Dad, but his Mom was completely serious.

“Got it. Thanks Mom!” He doesn’t wait for a response before pulling Theo along to his bedroom. Once he’s there he shuts the door and leans against it. Theo stands a few feet away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. They’ve been in Liam’s room tons of times but this feels different.

He’s suddenly hit with the thought that he doesn’t want to rush this. Sure, he’s wanted to be with Theo forever but this is a big deal. Whatever they have is important and he wants to make sure they do it right.

“I want that too,” Theo says, surprising Liam by how close he suddenly is. Then Liam processes his words and blushes. He’s not sure how much but he’d apparently said some of it out loud. He feels a little relieved that Theo agrees. “I love you and I want to be with you but I want us to take our time.”

“Me too,” Liam tells him, giving Theo a small smile as he laces their fingers together. “I love you and I want to make sure we get this right. We’ve waited this long I think we can last a little longer, don’t you?”

Theo grins, leaning in until he lips are barely brushing against Liam’s. “I do. And there are plenty of other things we can do in the meantime.”

“Mhmm,” Liam sighs. He gets distracted by kissing Theo again. It’s slow and chaste. Liam feels no need to push it. When he pulls back, he’s grinning. “I do believe you said something about a date.”

“A date sounds good,” Theo says, swinging their hands between them. “Or lots of dates.”

Liam could definitely get behind that. No screaming involved. At least not right now. That he said out loud on purpose. He thinks he’s won until Theo leans in a whispers against his ear, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Dating Theo was definitely going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
